livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Charity (Aura)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Hospitaler Paladin Level: 9 Experience: 62901 XP (71000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Low Landellian (Venzan, Common), HaGruut, Old Landellian, Seithr, Southern, Elven Deity: Cortesia First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Something's Afoot Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +1 (2 pts) +2(Belt) CON: 14 +1 (2 pts) +2(Belt) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (7 pts) +2(Racial), +2(Levels 4,8) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 104 = + CON(18) + Toughness(9) + FC(3) (Paladin-9) AC: 24*%= + DEX(2) + Armor(9) + Shield(0) + Natural(2) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Touch: 13* = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Flatfooted: 22*%= + Armor(9) + Shield(0) + Natural(2) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) INIT: +2 = + Misc(0) BAB: +9/4 = Paladin(9) CMB: +11 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) CMD: 23 = + BAB(9) + STR(2) + DEX(2) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +14 = + CON(2) + DivGrace(4) + Resist(2) Reflex: +12 = + DEX(2) + DivGrace(4) + Resist(2) + Trait(1) Will: +13 = + WIS(1) + DivGrace(4) + Resist(2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +4 AC (deflection) vs attacks by target of Smite Evil % +3 AC (shield) when using shield Weapon Statistics LucernHam: Attack: +12 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Masterwork(1) Damage: 1d12+3, Crit: 20/x2, Spec: B or P Dagger : Attack: +12 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Masterwork(1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Spec: P or S, Cold Iron M-Star : Attack: +12 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Masterwork(1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Spec: B and P, Silvered Rapier : Attack: +13 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(2) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Spec: P, Silvered Lt Hammer: Attack: +11 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Spec: Silvered Chakram : Attack: +10 = + DEX(1) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) (thrown) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range Inc: 30' Dagger : Attack: +10 = + DEX(1) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range Inc: 10', Spec: Cold Iron Smite Evil: +4 attack/+9 damage (+18 vs Evil Outsiders) Power Attack: -3 attack/+6 damage (+9 damage using 2H weapon), melee only Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin - extra Skill Ranks (6), extra HP (3). Bonus Feat: Toughness Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with Simple and Martial Weapons, with all types of Armor, and with Shields. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of the Paladin's Aura of Good, is equal to the Paladin's level. Detect Evil (Sp): The Paladin can use "Detect Evil" as per the spell as a spell-like ability, at will. This ability requires a move-action and has a range of 60 feet. The Paladin can learn the strength of it's Aura if they study the Aura for 3 rounds. While focusing on one target, the Paladin cannot detect evil in any other target for the duration of the ability. Smite Evil (Su) (2/day, +4 to Hit/+9 Dmg): as a swift action, the Paladin can choose 1 target to smite. If this target is Evil, the Paladin can add her Charisma Bonus to her attack rolls, and her Paladin level to her damage rolls made against the target. If the target of the Smite Evil attempt is an Outsider with the Evil subtype, then the bonus damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 damage per paladin class level. Regardless of the target, Smite Evil attacks automatically bypass any Damage Reduction the target might have. In addition, while Smite Evil is in effect, the Paladin gains a deflection bonus to their AC equal to their Charisma modifier against attacks made by the target of the smite. The Smite Evil effect remains in place until the target is dead or until the next time the Paladin rests and regains their uses of this ability. At 7th Level and every 6 levels thereafter the Hospitaler Paladin gains one additional use of Smite Evil per day. Divine Grace (Su): A paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Lay On Hands (Su) (10/day*, 4d6 healing): A paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. A paladin needs only one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this ability. * Includes Extra Lay on Hands feat Aura of Courage (Su): A paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while conscious. Divine Health (Ex): Immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical. Mercy (Su): Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. Selected mercies: - Fatigued: The target is no longer fatigued. - Diseased: Carries Remove Disease spell at the Paladin's level. - Cursed: Carries Remove Curse spell at the Paladin's level. Channel Positive Energy (Su) (9/day*, 3d6 healing, Save DC 15): A Hospitilar Paladin may release a wave of positive energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy symbol. This energy may be used to heal the living or damage the undead. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the paladin. The amount of damage dealt to undead or healed by the living is equal to 1d6 per two levels above 2nd (1d6 at 4th level, 2d6 at 6th level, and so on). Undead that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + the paladin's Charisma modifier + 1 per two levels above 3rd (+1 at 5th level, +2 at 7th level, and so on). Creatures healed by channeled energy cannot exceed their hit point total--all excess healing is lost. A Hospitilar Paladin may channel energy a number of times equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A paladin can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A paladin must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. * Includes Extra Channel feat Aura of Resolve (Su): The Paladin is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. This ability functions only while conscious. Spells: A paladin has the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin's spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin's Charisma modifier. Her caster level is equal to her paladin level-3. A paladin can only cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition to her base daily spell allotment based on level, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score. If the paladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A paladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Divine bond: A paladin maintains a divine bond with her god. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. Charity's bond manifests as a spirit, enhancing her weapons. The bond allows the paladin to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a celestial spirit, lasting 1 minute per paladin level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus, with an additional +1 for every three levels beyond 5th, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add weapon properties. Adding these properties consumes and amount of bonus equal to the property's cost. These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The spirit imparts no bonuses if anyone other than the paladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a celestial spirit is destroyed, the paladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a -1 penalty on attack or damage rolls. Feats Toughness (Human): You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit point whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Power Attack (L1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Greater Mercy (L3): When you use your Lay on hands ability and the target of that ability does not have any conditions your mercies can remove, it instead heals an additional +1d6 points of damage. Extra Lay on Hands (L5): You can use your lay on hands ability two additional times per day. You can take this feat multiple times; its effects stack. Extra Channel (L7): You can channel energy two additional times per day. Ultimate Mercy (L9): You can expend 10 uses of lay on hands to bring a single dead creature you touch back to life as a raise dead spell with a caster level equal to your paladin level. You must provide the material component for raise dead or choose to accept 1 temporary negative level; this level automatically goes away after 24 hours, never becomes a permanent negative level, and cannot be overcome in any way except by waiting for the duration to expire. Traits Capable — Perception (General): +1 Trait Bonus on Perception Checks. Perception is a permanent class skill. "Duties as temple guard." Deft Dodger (Combat): Growing up in a rough neighborhood/dangerous environment has honed your senses. You gain a +1 Trait Bonus on Reflex Saves. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. * Most skills not usable untrained were removed. Skill Points: 42 = [+ Human(1) + INT(1)*Level + FC(6)] (Paladin-9) Background Skills: 18 = * Character Level(9) Skill Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics, jumping +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 non-jumping +1 0 0 DEX(+2) -1 +0 Appraise (B) +1 0 0 INT(+1) +0 Bluff +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Climb +2 0 0 STR(+2) -0 +0 Craft (B) ( ) +1 0 * INT(+1) +0 Diplomacy +16 9 3 CHA(+4) +0 Disguise +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Escape Artist +1 0 0 DEX(+2) -1 +0 Fly +1 0 0 DEX(+2) -1 +0 Handle Animal (B) +12 6 3 CHA(+4) +0 Heal +9 5 3 WIS(+1) +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 INT(+1) +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +5 1 3 INT(+1) +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9 4 3 INT(+1) +0 Linguistics (B) +5 4 0 INT(+1) +0 Perception +14 9 3 WIS(+1) +1 Trait Perform (B) (shadow puppets) +8 4 0 CHA(+4) +0 Profession (B) (guard) +8 4 3 WIS(+1) +0 Ride +8 4 3 DEX(+2) -1 +0 Sense Motive +13 9 3 WIS(+1) +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 INT(+1) +0 Stealth +1 0 0 DEX(+2) -1 +0 Survival +1 0 0 WIS(+1) +0 Swim +1 0 0 STR(+2) -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Caster Level = 6 Concentration = +10 + Cha(4) Level 1 (DC 15, 3/day) Level 2 (DC 16, 2/day) * Lesser Restoration * Bull's Strength * Lesser Restoration * Bull's Strength * Divine Fervor Equipment Equipment Cost(gp) Weight(lb) Explorer's Outfit -- -- Belt of Physical Might +2 DEX/CON 10000 1 Feather Step Boots 2000 1 Hat of Disguise 1800 -- Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 1 Amulet of Natural Armor +2 8000 -- Ring of Protection +1 2000 -- Mithral Agile Breastplate +3 13400 12.5 Heavy Mithral Shield +1 2020 7.5 Darkwood Lucerne Hammer 435 6 Mithral Rapier +2 9020 1 MW Alchemical Silver Morningstar 398 6 MW Cold Iron Dagger 304 1 Chakram 1 1 Wooden Holy Symbol of Cortesia 1 0 (worn under tunic) Signal Whistle NT 0 (worn on string under tunic) Beltpouch (Container) 1 0.5 Chalk (5 pcs) NT 0 Handy Harversack (Container) 2000 5 MW Sap 301 ( 2 ) Bedroll NT ( 5 ) Blanket NT ( 3 ) Cold Weather Outfit 8 ( 7 ) Tent, Medium 15 (30 ) Cooking Kit 3 (16 ) Mess Kit NT ( 2 ) Grooming Kit 1 ( 2 ) Ioun Torch (x2) 150 ( 0 ) Sunrod 2 ( 1 ) Flint and Steel 1 ( 0 ) Tindertwigs (x4) 4 ( 0 ) Torch NT ( 1 ) Candle Lamp 5 ( 1 ) 10 candles NT ( 0 ) Trail Rations (8 days) NT ( 8 ) Waterskin (filled, x2) 2 ( 8 ) Alchemical Silver Light Hammer 21 ( 2 ) Silk Rope (50', x2) 20 (10 ) Piton (x5) NT ( 2.5) Grappling Hook 1 ( 4 ) Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50/50 charges) 750 ( 0 ) Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds 300 ( 0 ) Potion of Comprehend Languages 50 ( 0 ) Potion of Endure Elements 50 ( 0 ) Antitoxin 50 ( 0 ) Healer's Kit (7/10 uses) 50 ( 1 ) Scroll Case (container) 1 ( 0.5) Ink 8 ( 0 ) Inkpens (x4) NT ( 0 ) Sheet of Parchment (x10) NT ( 0 ) String (50’) NT ( 0.5) Compass 10 ( 0.5) Empty Vial (x2) 2 ( 0 ) Sack (empty, x2) NT ( 1 ) = Totals: 57185 gp 43.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed Items 0.01 gp Torch 0.00 gp Healing Kit (2/10 used): 1st:ROUS,2nd:ROUS 75.00 gp Wand of Cure Light Wounds (5 charges used): 1st-5th:Silent Tide 0.00 gp Healing Kit (1/10 used): 3nd:Veiled Antics 135.00 gp Wand of Cure Light Wounds (9 charges used): 6th-14th:Veiled Antics 20.00 gp Silk Ropes (2 lost): Don't Let it Go 230.01 gp = Total Finances +150.00 gp Initial Character Money +830.00 gp Rodents of Unusual Size +5570.00 gp Silent Tide +4359.00 gp Veiled Antics +46880.00 gp Don't Let it Go! 57789.00 gp Career Earnings -57185.00 gp Carried Inventory -230.01 gp consumed or destroyed items -100.00 gp cost of living: average (27 Oct 2014) 273.99 gp Coinage (27pp, 3gp, 9sp, 9cp) Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'4" Weight: 135 pounds (normally, still recovering) Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair with some tan Appearance: Charity maintains a well-kept appearance, but with minimal use of jewelry or other adornment. She is generally considered attractive, but with few, if any, remarkable features. In fact, she could be said to be average in many ways, making her long, red hair her most distinctive feature. When possible, she favors the colors red, gold and white in clothing and gear purchases. Demeanor: Charity has a developed sense of self that does not require she be in the spotlight. Although unafraid to voice her opinion, she prefers to listen to what others think first. Respect of others has been instilled in her, and she always offers courtesy unless the situation demands otherwise. She has a natural concern for the well-being of others, and a soft touch to match. And while she believes virtue is a worthy goal for all, she does not make demands upon others who do not, by their actions, hurt others. Instead, she endeavors to demonstrate these virtues by her own actions. Background Charity is the daughter of a religious adventuring couple, both in the service of Cortesia. Her mother was a from a barbarian tribe in the Seithr Mountains, and her father a Venzan native. (Like her sister and brothers, her first words were in HaGruut.) For years they were central figures in their adventuring group. However, the coming of children changed that, and the couple settled down in Venza, City of Glass, to raise their family. Upon the birth of each child, one of the high clerics of Cortesia was asked to pray for a meaningful and fitting name. And so, Charity, youngest of 4, was named. Strangely, the parents gave no family name to any of the children, so as not to compromise the divine nature of their given names. When Charity was 10, her parents disappeared with no explanation. All efforts by the Church of Cortesia to find them failed, leaving the four children to their own devices, albeit with some support from the Church. What Charity learned came from her brothers, her sister, and the clerics of Cortesia. When she was old enough, she added training in arms to her academic and religious studies. By the time she was 16, she began her first duties as a guard of the temple, standing behind the more seasoned guards, watching and waiting for hours on end. With so much time to think on her hands, Charity remembered her father's and mother's tales of adventure. Her thoughts kept returning to those stories. She eventually began to believe her only hope of seeing them again would be to find them herself, but for the longest time, she was at a loss of how to begin. Then she remembered a story, and how it began: "Your father and I met at a place called the Dunn Wright Inn..." It was the only thing Charity had to go on. If she walked the path of her parents, perhaps one day she would see them again. Notes (all added after initial generation): - The church of Cortesia does not formally recognize Charity as being a Paladin. It can be inferred there are not many Cortesian paladins, or the church would most likely detect one in their ranks readily. - Charity had no clear indication she bears divine power until the end of Silent Tide, when her efforts to bind the wounds of her friends resulted in a immediate healing of Robert and The Navigator, leaving her to wonder about herself. Previous ability uses include wand use (to which she rationalized as her training with the clerics-to-be actually benefiting her) and sensing evil (for which she had no rational answer.) - Charity's upbringing was not one of wealth. Like most adventurers, although her parents had thousands of gold value earned over their careers, it was nearly all tied up in their gear. The most valuable thing left to the children when the parents disappeared was the home (still in the hands of the elder sister to this day.) As a result, one of the things Charity entertained herself and her siblings with when they were children was shadow puppets. - Charity has become increasingly aware of her developing abilities, but never uses the word 'Paladin' to describe them. One of her self-given descriptions of ability is 'Lay healer of Cortesia.' Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size July 28th, 2013 to October 4th, 2013 (70 days) XP Received: 810 XP = 320 EXP + 490 TXP Treasure Received: 830 GP = 410 EGP + 420 TGP Items taken: Wand of Cure Light Wounds, 25 charges (375 gp) Coin Received: 455 GP Silent Tide October 26th, 2013 to August 13th, 2014 (292 days) XP Received: 4946 XP = 1406 EXP + 3540 TXP Treasure Received: 5570 GP = 1834 EGP + 3736 TGP Items Taken: none Coin Received: 5570 GP Veiled Antics November 21st, 2014 to February 28th, 2015 (99 days) XP Received: 3659 XP = 1600 EXP + 2059 TXP Treasure Received: 4359 GP = 2020 EGP + 2339 TGP Items Taken: Mithral Rapier +1 (3320 gp) Coin Received: 1039 GP Don't Let it Go! (initial) Don't Let it Go! (conclusion) May 18th, 2015 to July 28th, 2017 (803 days) XP Received: 53486 XP Treasure Received: 46880 GP Items Taken: - Coin Received: 46880 GP Future Feats List Alertness - +2 Perception/Sense Motive Extra Lay on Hands - gain 2 LOH, stacks Reward of Life - heal ChaMod HP when using LOH Selective Channel - exclude ChaMod targets in area Level Ups Level 2 (Nov 25, 2013): Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: none Features: Divine Grace, Lay on Hands HP: Max -2 (8) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Skill Ttl: 10 = 5 (Old Total) + 5 (Skill Pts) New Skills: Diplomacy (1), Handle Animal (1), Perception (1), Profession: Guard (1), Sense Motive (1) Level 3 (May 8, 2014): Class: Paladin BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Greater Mercy Features: Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy (Fatigued) HP: Max -2 (8) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus) Skill Ttl: 15 = 10 (Old Total) + 5 (Skill Pts) New Skills: Diplomacy (1), Heal (1), Perception (1), Ride (1), Sense Motive (1) Level 4 (Dec 8, 2014): Class: Paladin Ability: +1 Charisma BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: none Features: Channel Positive Energy, Lay on Hand +2x/day & 2d6 HP: Max -2 (8) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Skill Ttl: 20 = 15 (Old Total) + 5 (Skill Pts) New Skills: Diplomacy (1), Handle Animal (1), Perception (1), Perform(Shadow Puppets) (1), Sense Motive (1) Spells: 0 x 1st Level (bonus on Charisma) Level 5 (June 13th, 2015): Class: Paladin BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Extra Lay on Hands Features: Divine Bond HP: Max -2 (8) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Skill Ttl: 25 = 20 (Old Total) + 5 (Skill Pts) New Skills: Diplomacy (1), Kn:Religion (1), Perception (1), Ride (1), Sense Motive (1) Spells: 1 x 1st Level (bonus on Charisma) Level 6 (December 9th, 2015): Class: Paladin BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: none Features: Mercy (Diseased) HP: Max -2 (8) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Skill Ttl: 30 = 25 (Old Total) + 5 (Skill Pts) New Skills: Diplomacy (1), Profession (1), Perception (1), Heal (1), Sense Motive (1) Spells: none Skill Update (addition of Background Skills): - Background Skills (12): Handle Animal (3), Linguistics (3), Perform(Shadow Puppets) (3), Prof(Guard) (3) - Adventure Skills (30): Diplomacy (6), Heal (4), Kn:Nobility (1), Kn:Religion (4), Perception (6), Ride (3), Sense Motive (6) Levels 7 to 9 (May 9th, 2016)(October 26th, 2016)(April 8th, 2017) Class: Paladin BAB: +6 to +6 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: Extra Channel and Ultimate Mercy Features: Mercy (Cursed) HP: Max -2 (8) Adv Skills: +12 = +6 (Class) +3 (Race) +3 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Skill Ttl: 42 = 30 (Old Total) + 12 (Skill Pts) Ranks: Diplomacy (3), Heal (1), Perception (3), Ride (1), Sense Motive (3), Spellcraft (1) Bak Skills: +6 = +6 (Char Level) Skill Ttl: 18 = 12 (Old Total) + 6 (Skill Pts) Ranks: Handle Animal (3), Linguistics (1), Perform (1), Profession (1) Spells: 2 x 1st Level, 1 x 2nd Level (bonus on Charisma) Approvals *Approval (July 1st, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (July 10, 2013) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (March 07, 2014) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jun 06, 2014) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (Jan 11, 2015) (perrinmiller) Level 4 *Approval (Jun 13, 2015) (perrinmiller) Level 5 *Approval (Jun 6, 2016) (FrancisJohn) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:Something's Afoot